Comfort
by strawberrycheese1990
Summary: Connor's not been himself for the past few weeks, can Abby help? Set after the latest episode. Sorry about the title, i'm useless of thinking of them.


**Disclaimer: I hate to say it but I don't own anything to do with Primeval.**

It was a few days after the whole school incident and the very real threat of Phillip and his trigger happy ideas, and Abby was walking down one of the arcs many corridors, towards Conner's lab. Things between the two of them had been strained since they had come back, although admittedly it was through no fault of their own. They still loved each other so very much; it was just things and people getting in the way. The most notable being the fallout from Phillip's latest idea, but still even though things were great, Abby could tell that something was up with Connor.

Lately he had been quite, and withdrawn, something that anyone who has ever met the man, knows is wrong. So that is why she was now making her way to see her boyfriend, and try and get him to open up. Their time together for themselves has been limited of late and although it was not the best place to have such a conversation they were going to have it.

'Hey love, what you up to?'

Connor looked up, at the sound of the female voice, and a small smile graced his face. She could do that to him although she was upset to see that it was not as broad as it once was.

'Hey, nothing much just running another diagnostic scan for one of Phillip's modifications. You?' There was no cheer in his voice, just boredom and a hint of pain.

'Nothing much.' Was her reply, as she made her way towards the hunched figure. 'Conner are you gonna tell me what's up? Or am I gonna have to guess.'

'There's nothing up. Except the sky.'

'Very funny Connor, so guessing it is. Ok well have we run out of chocolate.'

'Hey I don't eat that much chocolate, but yeah we have run out. But no it's not that.'

'So something is defiantly wrong then. Connor please tell me, we used to tell each other everything.'

'That's just it.'

'What is it me? Am I what's wrong?'

'No no of course not you're about the only thing is right at the moment. But I'm losing you aren't I?'

'Connor no, what gives you that idea. I know we've been having some difficulties, but you're not going to lose me we've been through too much, and we have spent way too long to get here for us to give up, on this.'

By this time Abby had moved and wrapped her arms around the young man, gently kissing him on the forehead.

'I miss it you know. Not the dinosaurs trying to eat us or the constant fear and struggle to survive, of course, but the little things, the simplicity, and the fact that we knew who we could trust and who we can't. I miss the feeling of being useful, and having a purpose. And I miss us. I miss that were not together 24/7. I miss doing things with you like gathering food or sitting by the fire at night just talking or even sitting together looking out at the stars.'

'I miss it too, everything here is too busy, and I hate not being with you all the time. I hate the worry that builds up in me every time I can't see you and that everything and everyone seem to be conspiring to keep us apart. But what do you mean of course you're useful.'

'We can't talk here.'

'Why not.'

Connors only reply was to point to his ear and whisper, 'they can hear everything.'

At seeing his Abby so wanted to roll her eyes and tease Connor about his conspiracy theories but before she could she realise that it's true. No matter where you are in the ARC and out of it, they could tap into any of your conversations.

Silently she walked over to the phone and took it off the hook, she then took her ear bud out and placed it on the other side of the room shortly followed by Connors.

'There no we can talk, so tell me why you've got this ridiculous notion in you' head that you're not useful.'

'At what Abby, The computers, all that's been taken over by Philip, he's taken my system and modified it beyond recognition. And some of the things that he's done to it, it's scary. He's got total control over the ARC, and some of the programs on there. The only uses for them that I can think of, doesn't bode well for any of us. But that we definitely can't talk about her.

Jess has taken control of the ADD, and yes I admit that it's helpful having someone giving directions, and sorting things out so we're not running around like headless chickens at times, but she won't let me near my own machine. And as for the anomaly's I might as well be walking around with my compass again, for all that I'm allowed to do. I'm not an armature, both of us have more experience than anyone here, and yet any ideas we have, ignored. I just don't feel like I fit in here anymore.'

'Oh Connor I didn't know.'

'If I actually had some qualifications or a vague idea of what else I could do, I think I would leave, but I don't. And if I am totally honest I don't think I could leave you. If something ever happened to you and I wasn't there I don't think I could ever live with myself.'

'Oh Connor nothing is gonna happen to me, not if I can help it.'

'You can't say that, we've been doing this long enough, we know the risks, and we've both seen what happens in this job. And something is going to happen, something big. I know it.'

'What do you mean?'

'Philip he's up to something, something about a project called new dawn. I'm not sure what it is, but really with a name like that, I doubt we're getting pay rises.'

'Well whatever it is we will deal with it ok, and we'll deal with it together. OK?

'OK.' They came together in a tender embrace, just holding on to each other seeking the comfort that each other gives, and the tranquillity that just seemed to flow off one another when they were together once again.

All too soon they were interrupted by a beeping coming from the laptop that was on the desk next to Connor.

'What's that?'

'Oh it's just the scan that's finished. I suppose I better write up my report now, fun.'

'It can wait, we're going to go a get some lunch. I'm thinking a picnic in the park. It's not the prehistoric but it's not here, and I'm sure we can find a nice little secluded tree. That sound good.'

'Yeah, that sounds great Abby. Thank you.'

'No need to thank me, so you pack up here and I'll meet you in the staffroom. I'll just tell Jess that we're off. And make sure she doesn't interrupt.'

Then with a quick kiss, she turned to leave, leaving Connor standing there with a big grin on his face. He couldn't help but smile that this amazing woman was his.

Just as Abby was about to leave something caught her eye in the printer by the door.

'Hey what's this?'

'Oh it's just some flats that I found, and thought we could look at. I like Jess but well living with her isn't exactly ideal is it?'

'No not ideal. Bring them with you we will have a look over lunch.'

And like that she was gone.

Half an hour later found the young lover in a pretty and quite secluded part of the local park. The remains of their impromptu picnic scattered around them, as they sat cuddled up, leaning against an old oak tree looking out at the world passing by in front of them.

Abby let out a sigh of contentment, she didn't realise just how much she had been longing for this. Just the two of them, with no ARC, no dinosaurs, no new team. It was bliss.

As if reading her mind, Connor broke the contented silence. 'We should do this more often. Maybe go away for the weekend somewhere. Somewhere quiet and remote. We could find a nice little hotel in the peaks, or the lakes, spend the weekend, just the two of us. Have some time for us. What do you think?'

' I think it sounds perfect, and just what we need. We can have a look when we get back.'

'Yeah, but not yet.'

'No not yet, to comfy here.' Abby turned her face and snuggled into Conner's chest, and his arm drew tighter around her slim frame. This action caused the sound of crinkling paper to be heard. 'What's that?'

'The printouts for the flats I think..'

'I'm too comfy to move, read them out to me, please.' Abby asked, puppy dog eyes firmly in place.

'OK, well behind door number 1, we have a 2 bed flat in Chiswick. Top floor, with roof top garden. Fully furnished. Only problem is I think the ceilings are too low for Rex.' Connor read then showing Abby the printout.

'Yeah, it's nice but not suitable for Rex. Next.'

'Well behind door number 2 is a 2 bed flat in Wimbledon. I can't see anything too wrong with it, but might be a bit of a commute. Here.'

'Maybe pile.' Was Abby's only reply.

This carried on for about 10 minutes longer, until they reached the last on. By this time they had several on the no pile and a couple maybes.

'So what's next then Connor.'

'Umm... no that was it, back to the internet it looks like.'

'What do you mean, you've got one more in your hand.'

'Um..No I haven't, it's something else.'

'Connor, I know when you're not telling me the truth what is it?'

'Ok but just hear me out first ok,' Nod ' OK it's not a flat, it's a house, and it's for sale not rent. I know that we only talked about getting another flat, but I just saw it and it looks good.'

Silence.

'Well come on then Connor what's it like?'

Shocked that Abby seemed to be considering it he began, staring of slowly.

' Well it's a 3 bed house in Wandsworth. It has 3 floors. About 5 minutes from the station. It's fully furnished, has an en-suite bathroom. It's an old Georgian house, with high ceilings, and is strong enough to withstand Sid and Nancy's burrowing. So it's perfect for the kids. There's a study, and a huge garden, complete with green house for you to grow your plants.

There's a conservatory that the lizards and Fred the Snake would love. It's close to Richmond Park and it's just amazing. And we what with our back pay from last year we can easily afford to buy it about 60% outright, and still have some left over. The mortgage would be manageable on our salaries, and well... please say something, your starting to worry me.'

'You seem to really love this place, can I have a look,' she gestured to the print out that had been flying about as Connor got more and more excited.

'Oh yeah sure sorry.'

Again silence.

'So...'

'So I think we should make an appointment to go and see it. It looks great Connor and I would love to buy a house with you, so don't look so scared.'

'Really.'

'Really, now come on we better be getting back.'

'Do we have to,' he whined like a 3 year-old.

'Yes, but how does the same time tomorrow sound to you?'

'Absolutely perfect.'

**AN: Hey hope you like it. Sorry if you don't my excuse was that it was late at night when I really tired but I just wanted to get it written, so please review.**


End file.
